


They Call Themselves 5-0

by simplyn2deep



Series: It's Not 50, It's 5-0 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they're all just a bunch of misfits.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Meka tips his head to the group that Danny had been watching. “That group. They call themselves Five-0.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Themselves 5-0

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this snippet for [THE PAN-FANDOM HIGH SCHOOL AU FIC CHALLENGE](http://sirona-gs.livejournal.com/127265.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sirona_gs)[sirona_gs](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sirona_gs/) journal.

**The call Themselves Five-0**

It’s easy to tell Danny Williams isn’t native to Hawaii. He stands out in his ripped jeans and shredded t-shirt and faux hawk, but then again, he doesn’t exactly want to fit in either. He is, however, grateful for the one person who isn’t picking fights with him or calling him a _haole_. Meka Hanamoa had been assigned as his Kukui High tour guide for the last month, showing him the ins and outs of the school, making sure he’s familiar with some of the “traditions” and generally making sure no one causes him too much grief.

Danny’s nearly comfortable enough that he’s sure he won’t need Meka’s guidance around campus anymore, but they have sort of a friendship forming and he’d hate to see that end. He takes a lot of his cues from Meka as far as hanging out during school hours go. They usually meet up during lunch for about 20 or 30 minutes before going their separate ways – Danny to the gym’s weight room and Meka to hang out with the football players.

Meka’s late this particular afternoon, so Danny has the opportunity to do a bit of people watching. Its ridiculous how many utterly gorgeous people attend Kukui, but Danny’s not complaining…much. His eyes wander the outdoor quad and land on a group of unlikely associates.

Back in New Jersey, you’d never see a jock, a surfer chick and a biker, who is also a jock and might be a bit of an electronics nerd by the looks of the gadgets surrounding him.

“They call themselves _Five-0_ ,” Meka says as he joins Danny at their usual picnic table.

Danny blinks and looks at Meka. “What?”

Meka tips his head to the group that Danny had been watching. “That group. They call themselves _Five-0_.” Danny raises a questioning eyebrow and Meka shrugs. “I don’t know why either.” Danny nods his head some and looks back to the group. Meka continues talking. “The one with all the tech stuff is Chin Ho Kelly. He’s co-captain of the football team. The honey next to him is Kono Kalakaua. She’s a bit of a big shot on the waves; might be big someday.”

“And the other one…?” Danny asks as the boy in question laughs at something the girl, Kono, says. The sound carries across the quad. Danny’s a bit mesmerized by how he throws his head back when he laughs – really laughs – like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard. He’d also have to be blind not to realize he’s drop dead gorgeous too.

“That would be Steve McGarrett. He’s the other captain of the football team. Quarterback too,” Meka replies. “He’s _akamai_ …wicked smart, but people think he’s just a jock with not much smarts.”

“I have chem. with him,” Danny says by way of agreement with Meka. “Quarterback with the number 50?”

Meka laughed. “He insisted; said it had something to do with his family.”

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. Meka and Danny gather their things and head off in their separate ways. As Danny’s walking down the hall, he hears Meka talking with someone. He doesn’t pay much attention, but when they mention _haole_ , he knows they’re probably talking about him. He glances over his shoulder and its Steve asking about him. Danny wants to stick around and hear what Meka tells him, or what other questions Steve might ask about him, but if he’s late to Government, he’ll be in deep shit, so he turns his focus back to walking down the hall towards the building where his class is.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this after I've finished my other writing projects in October.


End file.
